This invention relates to a mechanism which enables the relative angular velocity of two shafts to be varied in a proportionally continuous manner, and which can be particularly used as a gradual speed change gear.
Mechanisms for carrying out this function are known, but they are not completely satisfactory, either because they do not have a sufficiently high efficiency, or because they are not relatively simple to control etc.